Athletes generally rely on a footwear's footbed to provide some stabilization of the foot. For example, an athlete may wear a shoe having a footbed that is designed to prevent slippage of the foot within the shoe during sports play. The footbed may be in the form of an insole (e.g., sockliner), midsole, or outsole and it may also function as a strobel element in some instances.